Ni muy muy ni tan tan
by xjapan
Summary: Por culpa de un hechizo de Inglaterra dos naciones completamente opuestas conocerán lo que es estar en los zapatos del otro (no Yaoi/ proyecto antibloqueo)
1. Chapter 1

_Ni muy muy ni tan tan _

_Capitulo uno _

_El comienzo del desastre_

_Hola ¿Cómo están ? Espero que bien bueno este es un pequeño adelanto del reto que tengo preparado espero les guste_

_El presente fanfic participa en el reto temático Agosto-Octubre Personalidades cruzadas del foro Anime y algo más_

Otra inútil convención mundial como siempre estaban haciendo todo menos poner atención a los temas a tratar, Estados Unidos gritaba barbaridad y media mientras Francia e Inglaterra como siempre diciéndose hasta de lo que se iban a morir

—¡Ahora sí aunque seas mujer te daré tu merecido!— grita el furico inglés a lo que la francesa solo se ríe en su cara

—Inglaterra, amigo mío, yo no lo creo—afirmó segura Francia, con una mirada seductora e igual mostrando sus puños.

Y como era de esperarse, pelearon. Algunos países le iban a Inglaterra y otros a Francia, por venganza, por una apuesta o simplemente para cambiar de bando.

—Hermano Cuba—llamó México animadamente mientras tomaba un vaso con agua—. ¿Qué te parece una apuesta? Yo le entró.

Cuba no podía evitar soltar una tremenda carcajada, al menos no se aburrirá en esta junta como las otras. Comió una cucharada de helado de vainilla y dijo:

— ¿De cuánto?

—De mil.

—Le entró.

Sí, era una propuesta muy tentadora. ¡No tenía nada que perder!... Excepto mil pesos, pero no era mucho dinero. Veían en primera fila la batalla de dos países rivales, Francia estaba ganando, y nadie golpea al hermoso y sensual rostro de Francia.

En otro lado del salón, Italia Veneciano o Italia del Norte estaba parado, viendo algunos edificios a través de la ventana— que estaba abierta ya que la junta era en Alemania y hacía mucho calor—. No era una bonita vista pero podía entretenerse muy bien, le quitaba en su cabeza los problemas que tenía ahora. Suspira. Escucha los gritos de Alemania tratando de controlar—en vano— a los países y poner el orden; Japón solo apoyaba las ideas de los demás, incluso si eran muy tontas e imposibles, y no dar su opinión al respecto.

— ¡Italia, vuelve a la junta!—gritó Alemania, provocando que al pobre de Italia del Norte le recorriera un escalofrió en la espalda.

En cuanto a los demás bueno la situación era precisamente imposible como siempre todos habían perdido la cabeza el único cuerdo de esa sala era Macau pobre de el estaba observando a todo el mundo sin saber que hacer siempre era lo mismo en ese manicomio llamado sala de reuniones, finalmente perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba eso de por sí pues estaba muy molesto con sus hermanos en especial con Japón

Aunque por fortuna Alemania intento poner orden lastima que no se pudo por qué

—¡Esta me la pagas! — grito el inglés cuándo saco su varita mágica y todo el lugar comenzó a iluminarse pues varios rayos cayeron en todo el lugar los demás trataban de esconderse cuándo un rayo le cayo a Italia dejándolo inconsciente , cosa que nadie noto otro estaba a punto de caerle a Estados Unidos pero está fue empujada por Macau

—¡Cuídado! — no pudo decir más pues el también quedó inconsciente

Las demás naciones miraron atónitas lo que habia ocurrido las reacciones no se hicieron esperar ¡¿Que había hecho Inglaterra esta vez?!

—¡Inglaterra ¿Que hiciste?!

—¡Todo es tu culpa stupid frog!

— ¡Dejen de pelear y comportence como adultos! — China estaba furiosa ¿Y que madre no lo estaría al ver a su hijo mayor inconsciente?

—¡ Ahh Italia!— lloriquea la española — no quiero imaginar cómo se pondrá Romano

—¡Che olvida a Italia , Macau es el que preocupa Brasil nos va a matar! — grito Argentina

—¡ YA CALLENSE! — grito furica la alemana — ¡DEBEMOS ENCONTRAR LA SOLUCIÓN A ESTE PROBLEMA!

Afortunadamente las dos jóvenes naciones despertaron el primero en abril los ojos fue Italia para gran alivio de Alemania y el resto de los latinos. —¿Que paso? ¿Están todos bien? — Pregunto el italiano dejando a todos con caras de what por su actitud calmada normalmente estaría más que asustado —¡Espero que esta vez dejen de pelear! — había alzado la voz muy bien eso ya era extraño

¿Y si Italia estaba así , que pasaría con Macau?

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	2. Chapter 2

_Ni muy muy ni tan tan_

_Capitulo dos_

_Vaya dilema_

_Hola, ¿Cómo están ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece y Nazaret os city por el apoyo y sugerencias espero les guste_

El joven asiático despertó al parecer no había ningún cambio hasta que vio a cierta nación latinoamericana que llamo su atención

—veee señorita Bolivia se que es un poco precipitado y que no nos conocemos mucho pero ...¿Le gustaría tener una cita conmigo?

—yo... Yo ... — la pobre estaba sonrojada a más no poder aunque eran buenos amigos la palabra cita le retumbaba en los oídos al igual que el resto de los latinos y asiáticos alrededor

—ehm lo que Bolivia quiere decir es que es que..— Cuba estaba a punto de interferir sin embargo fue interrumpido

—si acepto Macau será algo muy divertido

Ni los latinos ni los asiáticos lo podían creer ,ya que era bastante tímido como para algo así

—¡Brasil nos va a matar! — grito escandalizado Argentina pues conocía muy bien a la brasileña, Italia por su parte solo observa

—*suspiro* esto va para largo— dijo el italiano aburrido

—calma calma que no punda el pánico— dijo la mexicana, quizás no sea tan malo, el inglés se acercó a él sin embargo el joven no reaccionó como esperaba

—¿Estas bien, Macau?

—¡I-Inglaterra!— grito y salió corriendo

—¿que decías México? —pregunta Romano con sarcasmo —aunque con esa cara yo también me iría corriendo

—¡fratello ! Por favor no seas grosero, yo hablaré con él ahm no se preocupen seguramente esta bajo mucho estrés , bien pensemos con la cabeza fría

—¿Italia pensando? Definitivamente es el fin del mundo —dijo Argentina

—muy gracioso pepino feo *suspiro* bien ¿Alemania que sugieres?

—sugiero que demos por terminada la junta

—buena idea ,por favor alguien trate de localizar a Macau no quiero pensar como reaccionara Portugal cuando sepa que paso—dijo el italiano con cierta seriedad, bueno primero lo primero localizar al macaense antes de que otra cosa peor sucediera

Dos horas más tarde

—ora si se va a armar una buena es obvio que Brasil se va a enterar y no será agradable—decia México preocupada

—a mi me preocupa un poco más lo que pase en esa cita —decia Perú con preocupación

—bueno hagamos algo, yo hablaré con Brasil ustedes entretengan a Italia y a Macau hasta que encontremos un remedio

—¿Y si mejor los dejamos así un rato?— pregunto Rumania pues el lo veía como un experimento social o algo

—¡No ¿ Que querés que nos maten o que?!

_Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado_


End file.
